I can't understand you without your help USUK
by Ath3n3
Summary: America is invited over to England's house, but doesn't know why. So obviously he tries to figure it out. Fluff... (I'm sorry I suck at summaries...)


**I can't understand you without your help.**

 **Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like? don't read! Cursing. Also, this is just fluff so don't expect any lemons in this.**

It was cold inside Arthur's house where Alfred sat. Arthur had invited him over, but still wasn't home yet. The old house creaked a little and Alfred couldn't help but feel like he was one of the horror movies he always watched. After about 5 minutes of waiting, Alfred was ready to leave. Instead of leaving though, he decided to stay and wait. The front door slowly creaked open and Alfred jumped and hid behind the couch. Arthur's head popped out from behind the door and looked confusedly at Alfred.

"Why are you hiding behind the couch?"Alfred moved out from behind the couch and saw Arthur taking off his coat and shoes. Alfred didn't reply because he knew Arthur would just make fun of him, like he always teased Arthur about his "Imaginary" friends. Arthur looked at Alfred trying to figure out why the taller one had been hiding behind the couch. Alfred saw Arthur staring at him and saw Arthur apparently figure out why he was behind the couch, he braced himself for teasing. Instead he saw Arthur run at the couch and jump over it.

"What the hell? Arthur?" Arthur didn't answer him and started rummaging through things underneath the couch, pulling out big books, a wand, and a cloak. Now it was Alfred's turn to be confused.

"If you wanted to learn magic, you could've just asked Al" Arthur picked up the biggest book and sat down. Alfred stood, stunned at what Arthur had just said. Arthur flipped through the pages in the book.

"Artie, I wasn't trying to learn magic"

"What?" Arthur got up from his seat on the floor and placed the book on the floor. He placed his hands on his hips clearly annoyed at what Al had said.

"If you didn't want to learn magic, what the hell were you doing behind the couch?" Arthur was now scowling at Al.

"..."

"What were you doing!" Arthur yelled at Al, making him jump a little.

"Well… I was waiting for you right?"

"yeah I know, sorry about that by the way, Frog wouldn't leave me alone after the meeting so I was a little late to get home"

"you were an hour late"

"It was the Frog"

"Nevermind, did you know your house creaks" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What does my house creaking have to do with anything?" Al sighed, annoying Artie to no end.

"You know how in horror movies they tend to have the haunted house creak?"

"You seriously thought you were in a horror movie"

"no…" Artie facepalmed, but didn't pester him about it. Arthur did put his magic stuff back under the couch. After putting the stuff away, he walked off.

"Wait! Artie! Why did you invite me over?" Artie stopped in his tracks.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU GIT"

"Artie Artie Artie Artie Artie Artie Artie Artie" Al continued to chant the annoying nickname at the now bristling brit.

"SHUT UP!" Al stopped, usually Artie doesn't react like that. Noticing the change in the brits behaviour, he decided to listen, for once. Instead of explaining, Artie ran off down the hall.

"Arthur?" Artie was too far away to hear him. Alfred slumped onto the couch. He had to figure out why Arthur was acting so strangely. He had said something about France earlier, so it might be him who caused this. Deciding France had caused Arthur's strange behaviour, Al picked up his phone and dialed France's number.

"Ello?"

"FRANCE"

"Amérique? What do you need?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ARTIE!?"

"For once, Nothing."

"What?

"Nothing!"

"Arthur said you wouldn't leave him alone after the meeting, and now he is acting all strange" There was muffled giggling on the other side of the phone call.

"Oh Amérique, l'amour est dans l'air!"

"What did you just say?"

"You'll figure it out, but Arthur's strange behaviour, is not my fault, its yours mon ami" with that France hung up. Even more confused than he had been America put the phone down. Alfred ran down the hall to where he knew Arthur's room was, he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Arthur? You know French right? what does l'amour est dans l'air mean?"

"Stop talking to Frog!" was all he got.

"Arthur?" now there was no reply, sighing he went back to the living room, knowing he would get nothing out of the brit. After waiting 5 minutes he had an idea, quickly he called Tony.

"Yo! Tony!" Tony said hi back.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?" Tony hesitated before saying yes, he also asked why Al was asking.

"You'll figure out when you get here, come over to England's house I need help!" America hung up before Tony could ask anything else. He sat and waited for Tony to make it over, after 2 minutes the doorbell rang. Opening the door, he saw Tony with a machine.

"Thanks Tony, just press the button on the machine right?" Tony nodded, handed Al the machine, and left. Al waited for a minute to watch Tony leave before quietly heading down the hall. He found the door to Arthurs room and tested to see if it was still locked, sure enough it still was. Putting the machine up to the handle he pressed the button. Nothing seemed to happen, so he put the machine on the floor and tried to open the door to realize that it was unlocked. Slowly he opened the door and looked in. From what he could see, he guessed the lump on the bed was Arthur.

"Arthur?" The lump twitched, it was definitely him. Quietly he opened the door the rest of the way and creeped over to the lump. Al gently pushed the lump.

"You never answered my question" The lump moved away from him.

"Arthur! Talk to me!" He pushed the Arthur a little harder, not hard enough to move him though, seeing how close to the edge he was. Arthur shifted away and started to fall off the bed. Arthur made a little sound in surprise, and Al rushed to try to get there fast enough to catch Artie. He was not fast enough, because the startled brit landed with a thump right as he was making his way around the bed.

"Arthur?"

"Leave me alone" the englishman was pissed. In fact, that was probably an understatement. Al slowly backed away from Arthur, but made no movement to leave the room.

"GO AWAY!" Not once did Artie look up at him. Alfred didn't leave, instead shuffling closer to the brit. Finally Al noticed why Arthur wasn't looking at him. After noticing he immediately walked over, despite the many times the other one said 'go away' or 'leave me alone Al'. Stopping next to Artie he drew the smaller form into a hug. Arthur stopped talking, moving his arms to wipe away his tears. After doing that he tried to squirm out of Alfred's grip, then realizing that he _couldn't_.

"Al, let me go"

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you've been acting so strange and you were crying" Arthur sighed.

"..."

"Arthur… Why were you crying?" Arthur still didn't reply, and Al decided it was a time for desperate measures.

"Arthur, Answer me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else this!" Arthur screeched in surprise as Alfred started tickling him. Al continued to tickle him, knowing where Artie was ticklish. Arthur was laughing so hard he started crying again.

"Al! Stop it!" Arthur had managed to yell that while laughing from the tickling.

"Only if you tell me why you were crying!"

"Never!" Al tickled more, still saving the spot where Artie was the most ticklish for if he didn't give up.

"Arthur…"

"I WON'T!"

"Seriously Artie?"

"I'm not telling you!" Al sighed before moving his hands to tickle in a different spot, the spot where Arthur was the most ticklish. Arthur thrashed to try to get away faster than before.

"Fine! Fine! I give!" Alfred stopped to let Arthur sit up. Realizing that he was going to try to run away. When Arthur finally tried to sprint off, Alfred grabbed his ankle bringing Arthur to a halt.

"ARTHUR" America pulled Arthur to him and forced him to stay there.

"But… Al…"

"Tell Me Already!"

"Je te aime , vous idiot!"

"Really? You know I don't understand French, try again"

"Ich liebe dich , du Idiot !"

"Was that German? try again, in english?"

"Is breá liom tú , leathcheann duit!"

"What even was that?"

"Irish"

"ENGLISH"

"Watashi wa anata ga, anata ga baka daisuki!"

"Although I am impressed, I want to know what you are saying!"  
"I love you you bloody-idiot!"

"So thats what they meant!"  
"I hate you" Artie was crying again, this time he could see his face though. He hugged Artie.

"You are motherf*cking adorable Artie"

"I am not"

"You really are" They both stopped talking, and Arthur relaxed into the hug.

"I love you too Artie" Arthur looked up at him in disbelief, and started crying harder, and buried his head into Al's chest.

"Those are tears of joy right?"

"Fuck off"

Translations:

l'amour est dans l'air! - Love is in the air! - French

mon ami - My friend - French

Je te aime , vous idiot! - I love you, you idiot! - French

Ich liebe dich , du Idiot -I love you, you idiot! - German

Is breá liom tú , leathcheann duit! - I love you, you idiot! - Irish

Watashi wa anata ga, anata ga baka daisuki! - I love you, you idiot! - Japanese

First fanfic! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Please don't yell at me if you don't ship Usuk or if you don't like it. I know it isn't the most serious of fanfictions, and it isn't meant to be. Thanks for reading! **-Ath3n3**


End file.
